The present invention relates to a switching regulator operating with peak current regulation. A switching regulator of this type is disclosed in DE-OS [Federal Republic of Germany Laid-Open Application] No. 2,715,571.
In the switching regulator disclosed in DE-OS No. 2,715,571, the output voltage is regulated by varying the width of a constant frequency pulse or by varying the pulse frequency and keeping the pulse width constant. The regulating criterion is the peak current through the switching transistor. If there is a sudden change in load, this switching regulator requires several pulse periods to adjust to the load change. Moreover, the energy input time is limited to half of each pulse period.